


My 'hero'

by Blackdragon1998



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Protective Girlfriend, girlpower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: Lydia Martin gets ambushed at her locker. Her intimidating girlfriend is more than happy to intervene.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	My 'hero'

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t even know if this is any good.

You woke up from the sun shining in your eyes and your phone alarm going off. Rolling over you tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunate for you, you had no shush luck. When your phone was started getting spammed with messages you knew you had to get up. Knowing very well who was making your phone explode. Pounding over it for a moment, what would if you ignored her. That quickly got you out of bed, still remembering the last time you pulled that stunt with her.

She quite literally had given you a cold shower and you hated getting wet if it wasn’t for a shower or for swimming in your other form.

 _“(Y/N) you better be out of bed already and getting ready for school. Xxx”_ the girls' way of putting the ever-loving fear in you made you chuckle. Not that you would have it any other way.  
Being a tiger shifter left you with a very dominating personality by nature. One could say it was the nature of the beast. So you knew you needed someone to put up with your ‘bullshit’. You were certain you had found that someone.

 _“I’m up. Good morning too you too, sweetheart. See you at school. Xxx”  
_After getting ready you looked for your leather jacket but couldn’t find it. Which was strange, you always made sure it was hung up every time you come home so it wouldn’t be damaged.

Your mood turned sour when you weren’t ably to find it and forced to go to school without it. Which scared a lot of people who crossed your pad. You in a bad mood had to end in a fight.  
Even Scott’s pack steered clear of you when you passed them. They knew only one person could brighten up your mood.

That person was a couple of lockers down from them and they hopped nobody got in your way before you got there. Lucky for everybody your mood seemed to brighten up when you saw your girlfriend. Who was wearing your leather jacket. It was a little too big on her, with you being several inches taller and muscular than her. Non the less you thought she looked very cute in it and your tiger was revelling with the pride that she wanted to wear your scent.

Lydia knew it was risky taking your jacket, it was your baby. The only times she had seen you without it was when it was thrown over the back of a chair or you draped it around her when she was cold.  
She knew the very moment you walked into the school, it was like her body was drawn to you. Turning she saw the scowl on your face turn in a small smile.

Lydia was about to give you a wink. She knew how much you loved when she pushed the right buttons. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her.  
turning around she saw it was Aiden. Lydia and Aiden had had a short ‘friends with benefits’ relationship where they hooked up a couple of times. That all ended when you came into the picture. The first time Lydia saw you she almost jumped you.

To say you oozed animalistic sexuality was an understatement. It was so much Lydia almost lost her footing. She was the only one who thought that. Later she learned it was because the two of you were compatible mates, that is when she ended things with Aiden when she knew she wanted more with you than just friendship.

You were hard in every sense of the word. Lydia was the only exception. You had felled the same attraction she had, but even with the animal craving her you never forced yourself upon her. You always gave her a choice. Even after started dating you never forced yourself upon her. Lydia could say with certainty she loved you.

Aiden hadn’t taken the break-up so well. Not one the back down from anyone she stared the young Alpha down. When she did that you, you would playfully growl at her and give her a little kiss. She loved when you did that. Aiden, however, back her into the lockers.

“What’s the matter, Lydia. Not happy to see me?” Aiden caged her, she tried to get away but he pressed himself against her.

“what are you doing Aiden? Were over, I thought I made myself clear the last time.” Lydia tried to sound confident. Having a werewolf this up close to you wasn’t making that easy.

“Yeah, I remember you dumping me for that street cat.” Aiden looked frustrated. “be honest with me Lydia is she as good as me? Is she able to satisfy you as I could.” Aiden kept coming closer and Lydia started to get uncomfortable. She tried to push him back with no luck.  
Not willing to back down or show weakness she put on her bitch face.

“the things she can do would make you blush.” Aiden roared in anger. He tried to make her submit by blasting her with all his alpha pheromones. Making him even more furious when he noticed it did not affect Lydia.

You had seen Aiden loom over Lydia and had to suppress a snarl. You knew all about the young alpha knew they used to sleep together before you and Lydia knew one another. There was no jalousie from you because you knew that once you started dating she was completely yours.

Hearing the last of Lydia’s statement you couldn’t help the smile. It wasn’t hard for you to push Aiden to the side and take his place looming over her and gave her a small smile.

“seems like I have caught the little thief who stole my jacket.” You stroke her cheek. Lydia couldn’t help but giggle. It was maybe strange but Lydia found your no care attitude. How you just brush pas an alpha werewolf-like he was nothing.

“as beautiful as ever I would say, but I bet you would look even more beautiful on my bed with the jacket on the floor.” This time when Lydia was backed into the lockers she went with it. Your kissed her and she swung her arms around your neck, while yours went around her waist.

Lydia was quick to kiss you just that little too deep to for a school hallway. A growl breaks the two of you apart. Quickly you move Lydia behind you and stare Aiden straight in the eyes. The pup was starting to work on your nerves. You had given him a free pass before but you wouldn’t give him that a second time.

“something I can do for you pup?” the words was nothing more than a growl. Aiden pressed his forehead against you letting out his growl. Trying to intimidate you.

“I was talking to Lydia.”

“no, what you were doing was imposing yourself on her. Did mama never tell you desperate isn’t sexy.” The more you talked to redder his face became. The air around the two of you was almost sizzling with energy. So strong even the humans around you could feel it. They felled and like on instinct they knew what was coming.

You, however, weren’t dumb enough to start a brawl in the middle of the hallway. When you fought it was never pretty.

“walk away like a man while you still can.” Your cool-headedness was making him angrier. It was the last straw that broke the camels back. Aiden lunched forward, fist raised.  
you pushed Lydia out of the way to prevent her from getting hurt. His fist was coming straight for your face, blocking it with your arm. This allowed you to step into his personal space and deliver a devastating punch. You didn’t want to kill him so instead, you gave him a force right hook to the jaw. This knocked him on his ass.

Bending down you grabbed him by the collar and off the ground a bit. Dominating him with your pheromones.

“Remember, this is me going easy on you. Next time you think of scaring my girlfriend. Think of this moment. How I can utterly obliterate you, without even trying. Now run along with little pup.” Not waiting for a response as you drop him and turn around. Lydia immediately took your hand and pulled you to your first class.

Everybody stayed clear of you for the rest of the day but you didn’t mind. Lydia was giving you a lot of extra attention and kisses. Calling you her ‘hero’ for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it in a comment.


End file.
